One last Note
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Dont wanna say to much, cause i'll give it away. My version of how Nora and George met and just how it affected Casey and Derek's life long friend ship, and thier new found relationship! Someone die's in this fic! DASEY


**A friend sent me this poem and I thought it would make a pretty good story. Anything in bold is the actual poem. ENJOY!

* * *

**

**_---HER ONLY OBESSION---  
_**-------

**They were the best of friends**

**From elementary to high school**

**from beginning to end.**

**Through all those years**

**their friendship grew.**

Casey and Derek had knew each other since their parents enrolled them in school. They were the best of friends. From Elementary and through most of their high school years they were inseparable. Year after year their friend ship grew. Eventually in their 9th grade year they became the couple everyone knew and wanted to be.

**They both felt the same,**

**but neither knew.**

**Each waking moment**

**since the day they met.**

**They both loved each other**

**sunrise to sunset.**

Through out that first year as a couple neither of them knew, that the longer they knew each other the more their love grew. Everyone one could see it, except those to.

**He was all she had**

**in her terrible life.**

**He was the one**

**who kept her from her knife.**

**She was his angel,**

**she made him smile.**

**Though life threw him curves,**

**she made it all worth while.**

Casey didn't exactly have the fairy tale life all her friends had. Her parents always fought and her dad could be pretty abusive. Her little sister was a little angry from all that she had gone through. Her mother was pretty depressed and said very little. Derek was there, he was all she had. The one thing good in her life. Casey was Derek's angel. His life wasn't much better, for his mom had left long ago. He was left with his father to raise his brother and sister. His fathers was hardly home due to his job. So that left Derek to be the dad. As long as they had each other they would make it, and in the end it would all be worth while.

**Then one day**

**things went terribly wrong.**

**The next few weeks**

**were like a very sad**

**song.**

Then one day things went oh so wrong. Their parents had met and planned to get married. The next few months were all to sad. They were stuck they didn't know what to do, they couldn't be together. So they ended it all, one very sad night. After the wedding things grew worse. Derek and Casey were no long the same.

**He made her jealous**

**on purpose he tried.**

**When the girl asked, "Do you love her?"**

**on purpose he lied.**

He would flirt with her friends, just to see her jealous. She knew he was doing it on purpose, but couldn't understand why. Then when the popular girl Kendra asked "Do you love her?" he replied "No." but he knew it was a lie.

**He played with jealousy**

**like it was a game.**

**Little did he know**

**Things would never be the same.**

**His plan was working**

**but he had no clue.**

**How wrong things would go,**

**the damage he would do.**

It was all just a game to him, but for her it was so much more. He could have never guess that damage he was doing to the girl that was once his. He had no clue, how terribly wrong things would go. Things wouldn't ever be the same, all because of his stupid game.

**One night she broke down,**

**feeling very alone.**

**Just her and the blade,**

**no one else home.**

Then one night Casey sat in her room. Looking at the blade that she held a little to tight.  
She was alone, everyone had went out. Nora and George took the younger kids to a movie, and Derek was hanging out at Sam's. Casey looked through a photo album, of the pictures they had took. It seemed so long ago they had been taken. It felt like an eternity since he had looked at her that way. She could only dream of the days when he'd hold her, kiss her, and make her world seem okay.

**She dialed his number,**

**he answered, "Hello"**

**She told him she loved him**

**and hung up the phone.**

Casey headed to Dereks room. She held the phone in one hand a sharp blade in the other. She sat on his bed and dialed his cell number. He answered a little confused, "Hello? Casey is that you?" He could her someone crying, it sounded like the same calls he use to get back when Casey's dad had one of his fits. "I love you." She cried and hung up the phone. She took the blade and did what she felt she had to do.

**He raced to her house**

**just a minute too late.**

**Found her lying in blood,**

**her heart had no rate.**

Derek took off, and ran to their house. He ran up to the stairs and straight to her room. But nothing did he find. He saw the pictures of them she had been looking at and took off for his room. Only then did he realized he was to late. The on his bed she was lying in blood. He checked for a pulse, but nothing was found.

**Beside her was a note,**

**in it her confession.**

**Her love for this boy,**

**her only obsession.**

Beside her he found a note, she had written. It explained her love for him, and how she couldn't go on no longer with out him. He was her on and only obsession, with out him she was nothing. And that was her confession.

**As he read the note,**

**he knelt down and cried.**

**Grabbed her knife,**

**that night they both died**.

Derek read the note over and over, then he knelt down, his head no her chest. The boy that never cried broke inside, and began to cry. He pulled her close and begged for her limp body to come to life. He sat up laying her back onto the bed. He rolled to his side, his head to her chest, grabbed the blade. That was the night the lovers had died.

**She was found in his arms,**

**both of them dead.**

_Their parents arrived a little past nine. They found her in his arms, both of them dead._

**Under her note**

**his handwriting said:**

_Next to their body's, where her note lie. They found what Derek had written. Under her words was his sincere reply_.

"**I loved her**

**so, she never knew.**

**All this time**

**I loved her**

**too."**

* * *

R&R if ya wish -I hope you all liked it. and im so terribly sorry that I havent updated my story **HIS GIRL**. Im having a major case of writers block on that story. But im trying my hardest to get a good chapter done!!!! and any ideas as to where i should go with the next chapter would be great!!!

-Ash


End file.
